


Отступник

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: "Занзас, Сквало... и пистолеты. Секс с использованием посторонних предметов. Без соплей, грубо и жестко", по заявке от suckerlove. NC-17, мат, кинк на оружие, насилие.





	

\- Да ты в говно, - удивляется Занзас.

Трубка молчит, где-то далеко шелестят помехи, а потом резко давятся, и Занзас понимает, что мусор там ржет. Над ним. Уебок.

\- Я в хлам, ага, - соглашается трубка с надтреснутой и медлительной по пьяни хрипотой. – Решай свои проблемы сам.

\- Сука, - Занзас бьет телефоном в стену так, что трескается корпус, из него валятся какие-то пластиковые крошки, осколки с экрана, гнутые железки. Развороченный телефон Занзас роняет на брусчатку и добивает ударом каблука, надеясь, что динамик у этой бляди еще включен, и эти удары передаются ему во всей оглушающей достоверности.

Будет он решать проблемы. Прямо сейчас.  
Сам, конечно.

Пивная расположена в подвале. Вниз ведет лестница, воняющая мочой, обновленной после выходных. На входную дверь опущены рольставни - время близится к рассвету, и притон давно закрыт.

Занзас спускается один, жестом остановив двух оперативников от следования. Позовет, если понадобятся.

И выносит вход выстрелом. От концентрации пламени металл рвется, пластик течет, а дерево горит. Он идет в коптящий черным дымом проем, словно в сказочную пещеру.

Вниз ведут ступеньки. Стук ботинок гулко бьется в темноте, когда он сбегает по узкой кишке лестницы к двери, которая даже не заперта.

За ней в пустом зале пронзительно захлебывается песней про чудесное лето в Италии музыкальный автомат в углу. И хозяин пивной направляет из-за стойки дуло обреза на Занзаса, целясь в голову.

\- Убирайтесь, - низко, ниже уровня громкости музыки, говорит Занзас. Но всем присутствующим его прекрасно слышно. Хозяин опускает оружие, как только понимает, кто перед ним. И зачем явился. Он обходит Занзаса стороной, подхватывает под локоть корейскую девчонку, застывшую у столика с тряпкой и порошком, и тащит ее к выходу.

\- Эй, - говорит ему Занзас, до того, как они сбегут в дверь за его спиной. – Возьми деньги у моего водителя. И отмени вызов, который твоя сигнализация отправила полицейским. Приходи через час.

Дверь за спиной хлопает им вслед. А Занзас медленно обходит бильярдные столы, обеденные столы - с уже поднятыми наверх стульями в темной половине зала, заглядывает за стойку. Здесь пусто. Или так кажется.

Возле сортира и служебного помещения, за последним столом, сидит развалившись в углу потертого дивана эта сука и ждет его.

Сквало медленно вздыхает, с трудом фокусируя взгляд.  
\- Пришел-таки.  
Занзас присаживается перед ним на край стола.  
\- Это ты недалеко как-то уполз.  
\- Рим – открытый город, - щурится на него Сквало, едва разлепляя тяжелые веки.  
\- Хоть бы границу для приличия пересек. Я нашел тебя за четыре дня.  
\- Молодец, - одобряет Сквало. – Я не прятался. Это кер... к... кретинизм.

Занзас хватает его за ворот куртки и с силой стаскивает вниз, в проход. Давит локтем на его горло, фиксируя голову. Второй рукой вынимает из кобуры пистолет и вжимает дуло над переносицей.  
Сквало тяжело дышит под рукой.

\- Ты... обычно... быстро... стреляешь...  
\- Сам посуди. Ты ушел с миссии, бросил все на подчиненных. Надо полагать, ебал ты мой приказ и всю Варию целиком. Тебе не положено жить. Это портит мне политику, - объясняет Занзас. - Если тебя отпустить, то другие перестанут сраться от ужаса.  
\- Да, хуево... это... быть тобой, - соглашается Сквало.

Занзас садится на него верхом.  
\- Ты меня выбесил, - с усталым отвращением говорит он. – Убийство в этом смысле будет выгоднее, чем просто исчезновение. Добавит мне очков в Альянсе.  
\- В курсе... – Сквало коротко всхрапывает от тяжести, и снова затихает. – Из Варии... не уходят. Но ты... иди нахуй.  
\- Раз в курсе, то готов, мразь? – уточняет Занзас. – Понимаешь, где твое место?  
\- Не... это... тебе стыдно... Я знаю... что ты подделка... Ничто.  
Занзас бьет его рукояткой в висок. По грязным волосам течет кровь.

Сквало начинает смеяться. Тихий шелест, как помехи на линии.  
\- Я разочаровался. Ты... ох... наебал меня... с Вонголой... Стреляй... ублюдок... докажи мне... какая это... ха-а... болезненная... для тебя... тема.  
Второй удар приходится по тому же месту, и явно сильнее. У Сквало закатываются глаза.  
Он вытягивает из-под Занзаса руку, перехватывает дуло пистолета и вжимает себе в щеку.

\- Горячий... Ты стрелял?  
Он сжимает пистолет крепко. Да Занзас и не вырывает.  
\- В дверь.  
\- Позер.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Если хочешь... могу застрелиться... Снять с тебя ответственность... нажать курок. Скажешь... о трагическом... несчастье. Моя «беретта»... в кармане... там... в куртке.  
\- Я тебя просто убью, - качает головой Занзас. – Нехрен усложнять.  
\- Можешь выстрелить... в затылок... Казнь. Или в... спину... Скажешь, убегал...  
\- Как насчет просто снести тебе голову?

Сквало не отвечает. Он приоткрывает губы, обхватывает ими ствол посередине и ведет по черному металлу до самого конца.  
Коротко гладит под дулом языком.

Ничего не стоит нажать на курок сейчас. Но Занзас чуть поворачивает пистолет, просовывая ствол глубже за щеку. На зубах Сквало кровь, мушка острым краем рассаживает ему десну.

\- Ты хочешь подохнуть? – спрашивает Занзас.  
Сквало обсасывает дуло его пистолета так, словно обсасывал бы член. Он уже на том свете. Нихера не боится.  
Зансас толкает ствол ему в глотку. Начинает концентрировать пламя, разогревая им готовую вырваться пулю. Раскрошить Сквало череп, разорвать ткани мозга, стереть его из реальности.

Сквало давится глубоко засаженным стволом, а потом его начинает рвать.

Вонючая жижа течет с углов растянутого рта, Занзас быстро вырывает ствол, со стуком о зубы, раздирает ему верхнюю губу. Поднимается со Сквало, пинает его, чтобы перевернулся. И Сквало блюет на доски пола под собой. Волосы, давно немытые, валятся в лужу желчи, липнут Сквало на лицо.

Занзас кладет пистолет на стол, когда Сквало наконец опрокидывается обратно на пол. Приходится потрудиться, чтобы поднять его и свалить обратно на диван. Занзас вытаскивает из-за пояса джинсов его рубашку и стаскивает со Сквало, с трудом вытягивая из скрутившихся рукавов его безвольные руки в гребаных цепляющихся за ткань перчатках. Потом волочет его в туалет, где включает воду над раковиной и сует голову Сквало под струю. Он трет с жидким мылом его рожу. Выворачивает емкость и поливает его голову, смывая под струей пахнущую приторной химией пену с его волос.

Сука. Заблевал его пистолет. Есть второй, конечно.

Занзас убьет Сквало. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Решит проблему сам, как посоветовал недавно один замечательный человек. Решит проблему.

Почти все кланы Альянса отвернулись от Варии после Конфликта Колец.  
Приходилось браться за грязь. За пытки заложников. За грабежи с убийством свидетелей. Детей иногда. За расчлененку на заказ. Делать все, что угодно.

Как Сквало справлялся с этим, валяясь в ногах у Вонголы? Занзас бы обменялся опытом, но этот мусор не в состоянии сейчас научить его или ободрить. Решил дезертировать из собственной криминальной структуры. Адово смешно.

И Занзас начинает хохотать. Он шлепает Сквало по затылку и щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство, и одновременно объясняет суть прикола.

Сквало снова выворачивает желудок в раковину, портя всю иронию. И Занзас собирает его мокрые волосы, потому что жаль своего труда, и потому что противно пачкаться обо всякое дерьмо второй раз. Заставить бы его начистить испорченный пистолет до блеска. Разобрать, смазать, собрать заново.

\- Ты ебаться хочешь? – спрашивает Сквало.  
И он прав. Занзаса завели все эти ебаные метафоры. Ему по-прежнему гадливо и весело одновременно. Это лучшее сочетание для траха.  
А этого он все равно убьет.

Сквало смотрит на него и падает вниз. Занзас морщится, представляя удар плитки о его колени. Да и похуй.

Сквало вминается лицом в его ширинку, туго натянутые кожаные штаны формы. Лижет широким языком. Толкает носом налившийся ствол. Раковина больно впивается в бедро, и Занзас опирается на край, дергая свой ремень, который никак не хочет, зараза, открываться.

Пряжка звенит о кольца на его пальцах, Сквало сует к его рукам свои - помогать, вдвоем они, наконец, уделывают чертову ширинку, все ее болты, и Сквало вцепившись в пояс, тянет штаны вниз, пока Занзас нащупывает раковину и хватается за нее обеими руками.

\- Блядь, - шипит он.  
Сквало невменяемо жмется щекой к его бедру, стягивая где-то внизу перчатку. Мокрые волосы свисают ему на лицо, челка холодными прядями липнет к животу Занзаса. Сквало белый и гладкий. Из новых шрамов только выдранное акульими зубами мясо на боку под ребрами. Из порезов один ровный росчерк на шее, самый давний. Один на плече - рваная зазубрина от топора, это уже было в Варии без Занзаса, и один возле пупка – с симметричным выходом пули на спине, тоже без него. Сквало не такой поуродованный, как сам Занзас. Его редко ранят, потому что Сквало умеет уходить от опасности.  
Даже сегодня он ее просто ждал.

\- Занзас, - Сквало поднимает на него мутный взгляд. – Почему ты такой, блядь, слабый?  
Занзас хватает его за подбородок, ведет большим пальцем по его щеке.  
По губам, которыми он сейчас плотно обхватит член, в очередном приступе мазохистского восхищения.  
\- Потому что ты плохо старался. Сам проебался по всем направлениям, а чего-то ждешь от других.

Сквало покрывает мелкими, рассыпающимися по коже поцелуями его живот.  
\- Что ты можешь с этим сделать? - давясь собственным надсадным голосом спрашивает Занзас.  
Обо всем. И о положении Варии в Альянсе, и о собственной херово выглядящей репутации, и о тяжелом стояке в невыносимо мешающих штанах.  
Сквало отвечает только на последнее.  
\- Если возьму в рот, то вырвет. Давай так... Иди сюда, - он гладит колено Занзаса, скользит пальцами по бедру, царапает ногтями полосу кожи над спущенным поясом. Тыкается между половинок зада, перебирая пальцами там и стараясь пробраться поглубже, и целует выглядывающее основание прижатого штанами члена. 

\- Резче давай, - не выдерживает Занзас. С силой притягивает голову Сквало, трется ширинкой и его губы. Трещина на верхней снова начинает кровить. Сквало слизывает все, пока вытягивает, наконец, член Занзаса из ширинки.  
\- Вот так, - шепчет Сквало, разглядывая приз. Поднимает глаза. – Как тебе, легче?  
\- Да похрен. Быстрей уже.

Сквало обнимает губами только головку. Как до этого обнимал ствол его пистолета. Занзас поджимается от острого спазма удовольствия и сдерживает рвущийся из горла стон. Зато дыхание предательски скачет. Сквало тянет его штаны и белье вниз, еще ниже, той рукой, что всегда в перчатке, грубыми и теплыми пальцами другой - забираясь так далеко, как только получается в этом узком блядстве, которое зовется варийской формой. Он неловко толкается пальцами в мошонку.

\- Хуй мне сосать не забывай.  
Сквало смотрит на него с жалостью. И с обожанием. Или что у него там по мифологии стоит первым пунктом.  
Вот у Занзаса первым пунктом стоит... Ох, блядь, еще как стоит.  
Сквало надевается ртом на его член и замирает. Просто держит его во влажной горячей глубине. Поглаживает языком, каждая скользкая ласка простреливает прямо до позвоночника. Посасывает головку. Хочется грубо оттрахать его в любое отверстие. Не нравится ему в рот, есть еще варианты.

Сквало закрывает глаза. Занзас приминает пальцем его ресницы, когда Сквало начинает скользить, не выпуская головку изо рта, его язык раз за разом проходится по уздечке так, что Занзас вынужден давиться стонами, и пялиться в потолок сортира, только чтобы не смотреть вниз, на это сводящее с ума скольжение. Совсем не хочется видеть взгляды Сквало. 

А смотрит он так, словно прощает. Нежно, почти свято. Вот и пошел бы он вообще в жопу. Надо его убить.

Сквало захлебывается слюной, когда отпускает член изо рта. У него весь подбородок заляпан, он шмыгает носом, втягивая и глотая, и тяжело дышит.  
\- На, - он протягивает Занзасу руку, выставленные средний и безымянный пальцы. – Оближи.  
Занзас резко хватает его запястье, собирает по рту слюну и покрывает ею пальцы, проходясь языком до ладони, вылизывая Сквало даже между ними.

Сквало снова обхватывает губами головку. Он отпускает руку, удерживая темный и лоснящийся от перегрева хер только ртом. Руки ему нужны сзади. Он поглаживает Занзаса по спине и сминает протезом ягодицу, оттягивая ее в сторону. Мокрый от слюны палец трется вокруг его очка.

Занзас переступает ногами, штаны окончательно падают вниз, пряжка ремня гремит по плитке. Расставить ноги пошире, сплюнуть на пальцы Сквало, когда он снова их протянет. 

Потом палец. Толкается, раздвигает, и входит. Только кончик. Давит так сильно. И горячо.

Сквало обсасывает головку изо всех сил, продолжая покручивать пальцем всего на полногтя у него в заднице. Вынимает, тыкается снова, просовывает так туго и мало, что хочется выть.

\- Блядь, - требует Занзас. Требует еще. Сложно что ли вставить этот хренов палец поглубже? Или втиснуть там второй.  
Сквало обходится одним. Просто сгибает его и начинает давить.

Занзас перехватывает свой член пальцами и начинает гонять шкурку, наяривая по всей длине прямо до губ Сквало. Гладит их, и дрочит в них еще ожесточеннее.

Закрыть глаза, смотреть он не собирается. Видеть пустые, вылинявшие взгляды Сквало сейчас – как кастрация. Слишком больно, в этом засранец был прав.

Все, что нужно, это толчки его пальца в простату и рывки собственной руки по стволу. Он не сразу понимает, что происходит. Становится тесно. Занзас смотрит вниз.

\- Какого ты творишь?

Сквало, вытащив пистолет из кобуры, валяющейся вместе с ремнем на полу, вдавливает его в член и, широко раскрыв пасть, глотает оба ствола. Пытается. Кровь течет с верхней губы на член Занзаса.

Сквало отпускает его.  
\- Ты все равно не сможешь меня пристрелить. Только врешь себе и всем вокруг.

\- Хочешь доиграться? – предупреждает Занзас.

Сквало оттирает с рожи слюну и кровь, и усмехается.  
\- Почему мне вдруг стыдно, что я именно тебя столько лет ждал?  
\- И разочарован?  
Сквало молчит.

Занзас отбирает у него пистолет и выпускает залп в стену. Плитка разлетается шипящими осколками. Занзас хватает Сквало за мокрые патлы и сует раскаленный ствол ему до самого горла. Сквало начинает кашлять, когда Занзас вытаскивает пистолет из его рта и облизывает сам.  
Он грубо пихает на место ствола свой хуй и начинает иметь Сквало в рот, теперь охеренно горячий, нежный и раненый. Палец Сквало внутри жопы трет его сильнее, и Занзас захлебывается долгим, яростным оргазмом. Сквало давится его спермой. 

Пистолет падает на пол.  
Сквало поднимается, пошатываясь, наваливается на Занзаса и Занзас дрочит ему. Горячей от пламени ладонью. Пистолет валяется у них в ногах. Стучит по плитке рядом с позвякивающей пряжкой, когда Сквало задевает их ботинком. 

Занзас целует Сквало взасос, сосет его язык, мокрый и горький, кусает ему губы, крепко прижимая к себе. Это невыносимо тяжелые поцелуи, и от них все становится таким больным и проебанным. Потому что вернуться на восемь лет назад у них не выйдет. И исправить хоть что-то - тоже никак. Занзас ненавидит, когда его загоняют в угол. А мир только это и делает.  
И Сквало. Целует, как прощается. Содрогается, рыдая ему в губы. Целует. Содрогается и стонет. По пальцам Занзаса течет его семя. По щеке размазаны его сопли, с кровью, и, наверное, со слезами.

\- Заткнись, - смеется Занзас, потому что ему смешно, до какой нелепости любит его этот мусор. – Замолкни уже, Сквало.  
\- Что нам делать? - Сквало уже отошел. Он отходчивый. Он кусает Занзаса за ухо и тискает его бок под рубашкой. Уставший. Все еще пьяный.

\- Дам тебе отпуск на год. Отдохну хоть от тебя. Чтобы вернуться, придется доказать, что оно того стоит - держать тебя в живых и в Варии.  
\- А если не вернусь?  
\- С этим вариантом - жить тебе, правда, недолго.  
\- Почему не убьешь сейчас?  
\- Так ты разочарован. И неправ. Гуляй и думай. И решай сам. Так ли я плох и недостоин твоего преклонения, или что там у тебя за хуйня. Это ведь твои проблемы, Сквало, нихера не мои.  
\- Но тебе было стыдно. Ты мне не сказал про старика. Значит, стыдился этого, боялся, что я узнаю.  
\- Что бы ты сделал, скажи я тогда? – спрашивает Занзас.  
\- Ты так сильно его ненавидел старика. Я думаю, я бы восхищался тобой еще больше, зная, во что ты лезешь без шанса на победу.  
\- Ну вот и хрен ли тебе еще надо?  
Сквало хохочет.  
Псих ебнутый.

Занзас брезгливо рассматривает оба пистолета лежащих на столе. Таким место в помойке, а не в кобурах.  
\- Говнюк.  
\- А? – Сквало приоткрывает глаза. Он лежит на все том же обшарпанном диване, положив под голову свернутую куртку.  
\- Спи, - говорит Занзас. – Увидимся.  
Сквало что-то бормочет в ответ. И отворачивается к спинке дивана.

Занзас останавливается перед дверью. Час отпущенного времени почти прошел, скоро вернется хозяин забегаловки.  
Занзас отщелкивает ремешок кобуры и вытаскивает пистолет, тот, который меньше изгажен. Еще один выстрел, возможно, эта дрянь потянет.  
Он стоит, целясь в перегородку, за которой спит Сквало.

Занзас стоит и думает о многом. О том, как быстро потечет время без Сквало и о том, ослабеет ли потом привязанность, и о том насколько сильно он в принципе способен скучать.


End file.
